defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Buchenwald
Buchenwald was tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog een concentratiekamp in nazi-Duitsland in een bosrijke omgeving nabij de stad Weimar. Het bijna volledig van de buitenwereld afgesloten kamp werd in 1937 aangelegd door SS'ers en gevangenen. Buchenwald werd op 11 april 1945 bevrijd door de zesde pantserdivisie van het derde Amerikaanse leger. In eerste instantie heette het kamp Konzentrationslager Ettersberg naar de locatie, maar werd al snel omgedoopt naar Konzentrationslager Buchenwald/Post Weimar op voorspraak van de cultuurcommissie van Weimar. Voor de oorlog Heinrich Himmler gaf opdracht om Buchenwald te bouwen. Het kamp was berekend op 8.000 gevangenen en was in eerste instantie bedoeld voor politieke gevangenen en criminelen. De eerste 149 gevangenen - communisten, Jehova's getuigen, Roma en Sinti, criminelen en homoseksuelen - kwamen in kamp Buchenwald aan op 15 juli 1937. Ze waren afkomstig uit andere kampen, zoals Sachsenhausen en Lichtenburg. De gevangenen werden tewerkgesteld bij de aanleg van het kamp, de bouw van de barakken, kazernes, woonhuizen en de aanleg van straten. Tegen het einde van 1937 waren in het kamp al 2561 gedetineerden, 48 waren er overleden en gecremeerd in het crematorium van Weimar. Vanaf april 1938 werden duizenden 'werkschuwen' (mensen die toegewezen werk hebben geweigerd) en daklozen in het kamp geïnterneerd. Tevens werd in elke categorie gevangenen een subcategorie joden gedefiniëerd. In het najaar van 1938 kwamen de eerste Oostenrijkse gevangenen uit Dachau aan in Buchenwald. Onder hen veel vooraanstaande joodse kunstenaars en wetenschappers. Tegen het einde van 1938 waren er meer dan 11.000 gevangenen in Buchenwald. Gedurende 1938 stierven er 771, waaronder 408 van joodse afkomst. Vanaf 1939 Na het uitbreken van de oorlog in 1939 arriveerden 8500 mannelijke gevangenen, waaronder 700 Tsjechen, honderden Roma, meer dan 2200 Polen en meer dan 1000 Weense joden. 3000 Polen en joden werden in het Sonderlager samengeperst, waar ze van honger en uitputting omkwamen. De aanslag op Adolf Hitler werd door de SS gewroken met de executie van 21 joden in een steengroeve. De overgebleven joden moesten het drie dagen zonder eten doen. Eind 1939 waren er 11.807 gevangenen, in de loop van dat jaar bleken er 1235 in Buchenwald te zijn gestorven. In 1940 werd begonnen met de bouw van een crematorium in het kamp. In september zou het bevel volgen, dat de lijken voor crematie moesten worden ontdaan van gouden kronen. Honderden gevangenen, voornamelijk Roma en Weense joden kwamen door ontberingen, kou en dwangarbeid om het leven in de winter van 1940. In de zomer van dat jaar kwamen ook 232 Nederlandse gevangenen naar Buchenwald. Eind 1940 waren er 7440 gevangenen, in 1940 zouden er 1772 sterven. In de winter van 1941 arriveerde opnieuw een Nederlands transport, met 389 Nederlandse joden. In het voorjaar werden de Nederlandse joden en de Roma en Sinti op transport gezet naar Mauthausen, waar de meesten bij dwangarbeid in de steengroeve om het leven kwamen. Vanaf september 1941 arriveerden ook Sovjet krijgsgevangenen in het kamp. Er werd een speciale executieplaats aangelegd, waar men in de daaropvolgende twee jaar ongeveer 8000 Russen met een nekschot executeerde. In 1941 arriveerde een groep Nederlandse gevangenen van de verzetsgroep De Geuzen in het kamp. In maart 1942 kwam er een groep van 179 Nederlandse verzetsmensen, waaronder een grote groep communisten uit voornamelijk Den Haag en Groningen, in het kamp. Veel van deze mensen waren Nacht und Nebel-gevangenen, die voor een groot deel naar Gross Rosen of later Natzweiler zouden worden doorgestuurd. Eind 1941 werd commandant Koch overgeplaatst naar Lublin. Er waren 7911 gevangenen in het kamp, en 1903 Sovjet krijgsgevangenen. In 1941 kwamen 1522 mannen in het kamp om, er is geen statistiek beschikbaar die melding maakt van het aantal geëxecuteerde Sovjet krijgsgevangenen. De nieuwe Lagerkommandant was Hermann Pfister, hij trad in functie in januari 1942. In dat jaar werd een wapenfabriek gebouwd, en duizenden Sovjet dwangarbeiders kwamen naar het kamp. Groepen gehandicapten werden overgebracht naar Dachau, joden naar Auschwitz. Tevens verordonneerde men, dat de haren van gevangenen moesten worden gebruikt om vilt en textiel van te fabriceren. Eind 1942 bedroeg het aantal gevangenen 9517, in dat jaar kwamen er 2898 in het kamp om het leven. In 1943 werden vele gevangenen tewerkgesteld in de wapenindustrie. Daartoe werden subkampen gebouwd bij Erla-Maschinenwerk GmbH in Leipzig, Junkers Flugzeugwerken in Schönebeck en Rautalwerken Wernigerode. In Falkenhof werden de Franse regeringsleiders Édouard Daladier, Paul Reynaud en Léon Blum geïnterneerd. Tevens arriveerden de eerste groepen gevangenen, uit het doorvoerkamp Compiègne, in Buchenwald. Er werd gestart met de bouw van subkamp Dora, waar een raketfabriek werd gebouwd. Dwangarbeiders uit Oekraïne kwamen in het kamp. Einde 1943 waren er 37.319 gevangenen, 3516 kwamen er dat jaar om. Begin 1944 werden 348 Noorse studenten geïnterneerd, die in 1943 in Oslo waren gearresteerd. 1888 zieken uit subkamp Dora werden op transport gezet naar Majdanek en Bergen-Belsen. Meer dan 20.000 gevangenen uit Buchenwald en haar subkampen waren tewerkgesteld in de wapenindustrie. De gevangenen waren chronisch ondervoed, en ca. 10% van hen leed aan open TBC In de zomer van 1944 was het kamp met 31.491 gevangenen overvol. Veel gevangenen moesten noodgedwongen in de open lucht of in tenten bivakkeren. Nog eens 43.500 gevangenen zaten in de 64 subkampen. Bij geallieerde bombardementen op wapenfabrieken en SS-kwartieren kwamen 388 gevangenen om het leven, en raakten meer dan 2000 van hen gewond. Een aantal vrouwenkampen van Ravensbrück werden 'overgenomen' door de leiding van Buchenwald. 200 Roma en Sinti kinderen werden ter vernietiging naar Auschwitz gebracht. In december 1944 waren er 15.500 joden, de gevangenen uit diverse opgeheven werkkampen werden naar Buchenwald gebracht. In totaal verbleven er meer dan 87.000 gevangenen in het kamp en de subkampen, meer dan een derde daarvan waren kinderen en jongeren tot 20 jaar. Door het oprukken van het Rode Leger werden steeds meer gevangenen uit andere kampen naar Buchenwald geëvacueerd. Zo kwamen er 4200 joden uit Czestochowa, 7350 uit Auschwitz en nog eens 7800 uit Groß-Rosen. Degenen die levend aankomen zijn op sterven na dood door uitputting, kou en honger. Buchenwald werd daarmee het grootste kamp, er verbleven in februari 1945 112.000 gevangenen, waarvan 25.000 vrouwen. Ongeveer een derde was joods. De omstandigheden werden nu ook door overbevolking steeds slechter, dagelijks stierven er tientallen mensen door ontberingen. De dwangarbeid werd tot op het laatst in stand gehouden. Pas op het laatste moment werden subkampen ontruimd, waarbij de gevangenen die te zwak zijn om te lopen werden doodgeschoten door SS'ers. Dit leidde tot massaslachtingen bij subkampen in Leipzig, Gardelegen en Ohrdruf. Begin april volgde van Pfister het commando om het kamp te evacueren, er waren toen 47.500 gevangenen in het kamp. 28.000 mensen werden op de marsroute gezet in de richting van Dachau, Flossenbürg en Theresienstadt. Duizenden van hen kwamen onderweg om. Opstand In het kamp was een sterke ondergrondse beweging van de Duitse communisten, die samenwerking met buitenlandse communisten zochten. Voor de Nederlandse communisten was de contactman Henri Pieck en in mindere mate Jan Schalker en Leen Seegers. Vanaf 1942 begonnen de communisten met het verzamelen van wapens en het vormen van strijdgroepen. Uiteindelijk telden die groepen 850 man, die over 91 karabijnen en een machinegeweer beschikten. Bij het naderen van een Amerikaanse voorhoede bestormden de strijdgroepen de wachttorens en namen de macht in het kamp over; dat kon onder andere lukken omdat een deel van de SS-bewaking was meegetrokken met tienduizenden gevangenen die op het laatste moment te voet werden afgevoerd. Enige uren na de machtsovername dienden de eerste Amerikaanse militairen zich aan. Na twee dagen namen de Amerikanen de controle over en ontwapenden de ex-gevangenen. Na de oorlog zou de machtsovername in de Oost-Duitse propaganda worden opgeblazen tot een zelfbevrijding, wat natuurlijk sterk overdreven is, want zonder de nabijheid van de Amerikaanse troepen was een blijvende machtsovername onmogelijk geweest. In de westerse tegenpropaganda werd de actie van de gevangenen bij de bevrijding juist gemarginaliseerd, hetgeen ook een onjuiste weergave van de gebeurtenissen was. Bevrijding Buchenwald werd op 11 april 1945 bevrijd door de zesde pantserdivisie van het derde Amerikaanse leger. Bij de komst van de Amerikanen waren er 21.000 gevangenen in het kamp, onder hen 1.000 kinderen jonger dan 14 jaar. Deze kinderen konden overleven doordat zij voedsel kregen van de volwassenen, vooral van de Denen die hun Rode Kruis pakketten met hen deelden. In de eerste maanden van 1945 tot aan de bevrijding waren er 13.969 mensen in het kamp omgekomen, en nog honderden stierven na de bevrijding aan uitputting en ziekte. Over het aantal doden dat bij de evacuatiemarsen is gevallen lopen de schattingen uiteen van 12.000 tot 15.000. Na de bevrijding dwongen de geallieerden de inwoners van Weimar om het kamp te bezoeken. Aanvankelijk dachten de inwoners dat het een 'uitje' was. Tijdens de kennismaking met de wreedheden in het kamp waren velen geschokt, men beweerde niets te weten van hetgeen in het kamp gebeurde. Wreedheden Op de eerste mei 1938 werd voor het gehele kamp het middageten niet verstrekt, omdat er radijsjes uit de tuin zouden zijn gestolen. De dagelijkse waterverstrekking werd door kampcommandant Karl Koch vastgesteld op vier emmers per barak, waardoor ernstig watertekort onder de gevangenen ontstond. Op 4 juni 1938 vond de eerste openbare terechtstelling in een Duits concentratiekamp plaats met de - voor het oog van de aangetreden gevangenen - ophanging van arbeider Emil Bargatzky. Duizend joden werden opgesloten in een schapenstal en in het casco van de nog aan te leggen keuken, zonder bedden, tafels of stoelen. Bij het doorzoeken van de barakken werd het gehele interieur door de SS-ers kort en klein geslagen, en werden strozakken kapot gesneden. Bij anti-joodse acties werden 9845 joden in een prikkeldraadomheining geperst, en gruwelijk mishandeld. 255 van hen overleefden dit niet. In 1939 werd het voedsel voor de joden gerantsoeneerd op 400 gram brood en een liter soep per dag. Begin 1942 startten de medische experimenten in barakken 46 en 50. Gevangenen werden ingeënt met test-medicaties, geleverd door onder andere Behring-Werke en het Robert Koch-instituut in Berlijn. 145 gevangenen werden gedwongen deel te nemen aan de experimenten, 5 overlijden. In 1943 zouden meermalen dit soort experimenten plaatsvinden. De vrouw van kampcommandant Karl Koch, Ilse Koch, verzamelde lampenkappen. Zij liet deze lampenkappen maken van de huid van gevangenen. Ook verzamelde Ilse Koch stukken getatoeëerde huid. Zo nu en dan moesten de gevangenen zich verzamelen voor Ilse Koch, zij wees dan aan welke tatoeages ze wilde hebben. De gevangenen werden vervolgens omgebracht of voor Ilse Koch 'gereserveerd'. De huid met tatoeage werd gelooid en ingelijst. Bij de bevrijding van Buchenwald vonden de geallieerden deze bewijzen van wreedheid, die ze later aan de inwoners van Weimar toonden. Bekende gevangenen in Buchenwald * Bruno Apitz (Roman: Nackt unter Wölfen) * Bruno Bettelheim, (Kinderpsycholoog) * Marcel Dassault, schepper van de Mirage straaljager. * Léon Blum, (Franse politicus) * Anton Constandse, (journalist, schrijver en anarchist) * Willem Drees, (Nederlands politicus) * Jacques Grippa, stafchef van de Belgische gewapende partizanen, kabinetschef in de eerste naoorlogse regering * Max Hamburger, psychiater die later in binnen en buitenland vertelde over zijn ervaringen. * Werner Hilpert, later voorzitter van de CDU in Hessen. * Antonia van Luxemburg, Kroonprinses van Beieren. * Albert de Maurissens, telg uit een adellijk geslacht * Paul Morgan, (Oostenrijks toneelspeler en medeoprichter van het Kabarett der Komiker) * Henri Pieck, kunstenaar een tweelingbroer van Anton Pieck * Josef Plojhar, (politicus en priester) * Mafalda van Savoye, (dochter van de Italiaanse koning Victor Emanuel III, omgekomen in Buchenwald). * Josef Ignaz Julius Maria Schmutzer, Nederlands katholiek politicus, industrieel in Nederlandsch-Indië en stimulator van de inheemse kunsten aldaar. * Jorge Semprún, (schrijver). * Ernst Thälmann, voorzitter van de KPD, de Kommunistische Partij van Duitsland. * Elie Wiesel, als kind gered door het illegale internationale verzet in het kamp. * André Wynen Na de oorlog Op bevel van de Amerikanen moesten ca. 2000 Weimar burgers het kamp gedwongen bezichtigen net nadat het was bevrijd. In april 1945 deed de beroemde Amerikaanse CBS reporter en latere McCarthy opponent Edward R. Murrow uit de eerste hand verslag van de geconstateerde wreedheden. Dat gebeurde op een onconventionele en confronterende wijze - die hem niet door iedereen in de Verenigde Staten in dank werd afgenomen. Hij reageerde hierop op 15 april 1945 met: :"I pray you to believe what I have said about Buchenwald. I have reported what I saw and heard, but only part of it. For most of it I have no words. If I've offended you by this rather mild account of Buchenwald, I'm not in the least sorry." Tussen mei en augustus 1945 werd het kamp geëvacueerd en overgedragen aan de Sovjets. Bezetting Sovjet-Unie In de loop van mei 1945 droegen de Amerikanen het gezag over Buchenwald over aan de Sovjet-Unie. Nadat alle gevangenen geëvacueerd waren, interneerden de Russische bezettingsautoriteiten er aanhangers van het Nazi-regime. Bij het oppakken van Nazi-aanhangers, hebben de Russen weinig zorgvuldigheid betracht, zodat nogal wat relatief- of totaal onschuldige mensen werden opgesloten. Alhoewel begrijpelijk is dat de Russen bij het verlies van tientallen miljoenen mensenlevens weinig behoefte aan zachtzinnig optreden hadden, waren de omstandigheden onaanvaardbaar barbaars. Naar schatting zaten er 30.000 Duitsers tijdens de Sovjet-bezetting in Buchenwald gevangen, warvan er door de barbaarse behandeling ongeveer 7.000 het leven lieten. Pas na 1949 werd het kamp feitelijk opgeheven. Trivia *In december 1938 werd door schrijver Fritz Löhner en componist Hermann Leopoldi (beide Oostenrijkse joden) het Buchenwaldlied gemaakt. *Ondanks doodsbedreiging weigerden de Jehova's getuigen in september 1938 dienst in de Wehrmacht. *Op 5 juni 2009 bezocht president Obama samen met bondskanselier Merkel kamp Buchenwald. Externe link * Indrukken van de bevrijding van Buchenwald door de Amerikaanse soldaat Harry J. Herder * Jehovah's Witnesses at KZ Buchenwald * Buchenwald home page Categorie:Concentratiekampen Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog